


how long has it been?

by Tator



Series: davenzi drabbles [11]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, an ex comes out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: David turned away from Matteo and towards the sound of his name.A small little brunette haired girl came up with a smile on her face big enough that Matteo thinks he saw the back of her teeth. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen her before, but he’s a little drunk off of the heat of David’s hand on his hip. David looked stunned at whoever this was, staring wide eyed back at her like he was caught in the middle of sticking his hand in the cookie jar. Matteo took a step back.or the one where david sees someone he used to know and matteo feels a little out of place





	how long has it been?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:   
so basically one where David and Matteo are having a party with the boys and David meets an ex (and Matteo is like: what the fuck) 💖😍it will be crazy
> 
> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/186803571963/so-basically-one-where-david-and-matteo-are-having)

“Did you want another?” David asked as he pulled Matteo behind him by their casually and carefully linked fingers. Matteo didn’t answer right away, too caught up in the lights and sounds and just the moment of it all. David looked back at him with a glint sparkling in his eyes and one of the corners of his mouth tugged up, and Matteo held his breath, wondering if David’s eyes have always been that dark or did he just forget until now. “Or did you want to dance some more?” He asked.

Matteo squeaked when David tugged him sharp into his side and grabbed his hand. He start swaying to the beat of a song that Matteo had never heard, coming from the other room. He couldn’t help but lean towards him. David laughed and scrunched his nose but didn’t let go.

“You’re too quick for me. Don’t know if I can keep up,” Matteo said, looking up through his eyelashes. “Not with you.”

David pulled him closer, if that was possible, and Matteo tugged at the hair at the back of his neck. “You seemed to be doing just fine to me,” he said somewhere low in his chest, and Matteo couldn’t figure out if he was imagining the heat or if there really was tension stinging the air around them as David slowly started to sip the last of his drink, still looking Matteo straight in the eye.

Matteo swallowed hard, trying to find his voice. “Did you want to-“

“David?”

David turned away from Matteo and towards the sound of his name.

“David Schreibner?”

A small little brunette haired girl came up with a smile on her face big enough that Matteo thinks he saw the back of her teeth. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen her before, but he’s a little drunk off of the heat of David’s hand on his hip. David looked stunned at whoever this was, staring wide eyed back at her like he was caught in the middle of sticking his hand in the cookie jar. Matteo took a step back.

“Jeez, it really is you! Oh my god, how long has it been?” She leaned up to give David hug and pull him in by the back of his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes, Matteo noticed. He took another step back, feeling like a sore thumb. David loosely patted her on the shoulder and threw a look to Matteo over it. Matteo thinks it said help, but that might have just been wishful thinking, too.

“Lucy. Wow. I… I didn’t expect to see you here,” David responded and stepped away from her and closer to Matteo’s side. If it wasn’t for the warmth coming through David’s t-shirt, Matteo would almost wonder if he was here at all or just watching this train wreck of an interaction through a lens somewhere far, far away.

“Yeah, I have some friends here in the city that invited me. I had no idea you were going to be here,” She tapped David on the arm, and he pulled it slightly away. She had a falsely chipper voice, Matteo noticed, a voice that was a little too high pitched at everything. A voice that said she couldn’t possibly be this happy. “Who’s your friend?” She turned her shiny eyes and tight smile over to him, and Matteo felt like sinking into the floor under the attention.

“Oh, uh, Lucy this is Matteo. Matteo this is Lucy. We know each other from high school. Matteo is-“

“We missed you so much after you left, you know,” she interrupted with a sympathetic smile and another tap on the arm. Matteo thinks he really did sink in the floor. The girl didn’t seem to take her eyes off of David for a second.

“Um, I’m gonna go find the boys,” Matteo muttered, not really wanting to be here for this uncomfortable and sticky interaction, not wanting to feel like a third wheel to his own boyfriend. David looked over at him with the same forced smile that he’s had this entire time and gripped the back of his t-shirt. “Did you want to-“

“I’d love to catch up, if you have a second,” the girl- Lucy- said with her hand still on David’s arm. He ended up muttering his way through some sort of stilted acceptance, and Matteo untangled himself to go towards the other corner of the room where the boys were.

“You good, man?” Carlos asked. “Where’s David?”

“He’s over talking to some friend from his old school.”

“Just a friend?” Jonas asked. He nodded with the edge of his beer, and Matteo looked back to where Lucy was leaning close into David’s side with a hand on his arm and the other twirling a strand of her hair. He was leaning back towards the wall behind him and kept looking over to where Matteo and the boys were as if asking for a rescue mission.

“I mean…”

Carlos and Abdi both started snickering behind him. “She does know you’re his boyfriend, right?”

David caught Matteo’s eye from across the room, and the forced smile slipped off his face for just long enough to remind Matteo that he was still a little hot under his collar, that they were interrupted. “I don’t think it got mentioned,” he ended up muttering just a half second too late. Carlos and Abdi started snickering more.

“Go get your man, man!” Abdi yelled over the music and swayed into Carlos’ side. There was a round of agreement for the others.

“Yeah, alright. Was just coming to say goodbye,” Matteo said, still watching David watch _him_. “See ya,” he said behind him as he walked away. He heard more shouts and ignored them.

Matteo went around the girl and slid up beside where David was fully leaning against the wall. He gripped the back of his neck to reel him in close. “Wanna get out of here?” He asked and pressed a kiss to the side of his ear.

He felt David sag into his side and sling an arm around his back. Matteo could feel the heat from each of his fingertips. “Hell yeah, baby,” he muttered back into Matteo’s cheekbone. He turned back towards Lucy. “Sorry, me and my boyfriend gotta run. Great to see you again!”


End file.
